Pista de Patinaje
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU. InuYasha y Kagome tienen una cita en una pista de patinaje en hielo. Ninguno sabía patinar pero de todos modos deciden intentarlo. [Reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Pista de Patinaje**

**Summary:** AU. InuYasha y Kagome tienen una cita en una pista de patinaje en hielo. Ninguno sabía patinar pero de todos modos deciden intentarlo. [Reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Maridaje:** InuYasha / Butterfly

**Aclaración: **La idea de este fic es únicamente de Peachilein, la historia la escribí yo pero ella es quien dio las órdenes

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Número de palabras: **1,268 según Word.

**Género:** Romance / Humor.

xoxoxox

La tarde era hermosa: las aves cantaban, la brisa fresca… Y una linda parejita de novios esperaba fuera de una pista de patinaje para poder entrar. Había esperado semanas para esto. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! Vámonos de aquí, ¿quieres? – se quejo el chico de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado.

¡No! ¡Tú dijiste que me acompañarías, InuYasha! Además, no voy a desperdiciar dos pases gratis a la pista de patinaje solo porque tú estás de caprichoso – dijo una joven de cabello color ébano y ojos color chocolate.

¡Tú eres la que tiene como capricho venir aquí, ni siquiera sabes patinar! ¿Para qué quieres estar aquí?

No puede ser tan difícil, además, que yo sepa, tú tampoco sabes patinar.

¡Keh! Por supuesto que sí.

¡Mira, está avanzando la fila! ¡Entremos!

Jalándolo de la mano logró entrar con InuYasha al establecimiento. Siempre había querido saber que se sentía patinar sobre el hielo, y hoy, con su ahora no-tan-amado-novio lo sabría. No es que en realidad quisiera obligarlo a estar allí, aunque tenía que admitir que oírlo quejarse le resultaba divertido, él solía ser muy infantil.

Hace mucho que no tenía una cita con su novio, ¡y que mejor lugar que una pista de patinaje recién construida y totalmente nueva en la ciudad! Esperaba que nada estropeara ese momento. Aunque con el carácter de InuYasha, ese pensamiento no tendría ningún futuro.

Divisó el lugar donde había que dejar los zapatos y lo jaló de nuevo sin dejarlo replicar, aunque al llegar al puesto el terco de InuYasha se había negado rotundamente a dejar sus zapatos y pedir los patines de hielo. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una larga tarde.

¡No seas infantil, solo quítate los zapatos! – dijo intentando razonar con él, claro que con su razonamiento… No iba a llegar muy lejos.

¡Que no!

¡¿Por qué no?!

¡Porque no sé…! Ehhhhh…

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Tú tampoco sabes patinar.

Keh, ¿y eso qué? No pienso ponerme esas cosas.

Por favor InuYasha - Puso cara de cordero degollado - plantará este tiempo, ¿?

… Bien – Le dio sus zapatos al señor del establecimiento, quien le entrego los patines de acuerdo a su talla.

Aquí tiene, señor – dijo amablemente el empleado.

Keh, como sea.

Kagome corrió feliz a las bancas dispuesta a ponerse los patines, seguida de InuYasha, quien rezongando y maldiciendo se los puso sin ni una pizca de paciencia.

¡Vamos!

Fijo sus ojos dorados en la pista y trago en seco. En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era mucho mejor que ver a su novia enfadada. Cuando Kagome estaba molesta era la firma a su sentencia de muerte, era mejor no provocarla.

La chica entro en la pista sosteniéndose del barandal para mantener el equilibrio. El chico la siguió de cerca, sabía que esto no terminaría bien.

¿Y ahora qué? – se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Cómo que que? Vinimos a divertirnos ¿no?

Pues yo no le hallo la gracia.

Claro que si, observa – dicho esto lo empujo hacia el centro de la pista haciendo que cayera inevitablemente.

¡Auch! – se quejo - ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Kagome?! ¡Eso dolió!

¡Pues te lo mereces! Deja de quejarte y trata de divertirte.

Pues que me avienten hacia el centro de una pista de hielo no es divertido para mí – dijo intentando levantarse pero cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Kagome al ver a su novio en tan cómica escena no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

¡Deja de reírte, maldita sea! – dijo él, exasperado.

¡No! – dijo aun riendo, intentando acercarse a él, pero al perder el equilibrio cayo ella también.

¡Ja! ¿Y te burlas de mí? – dijo logrando por fin sostenerse en pie y medio patinando por la pista acercándose a su "adorada" novia.

¡Cállate! Solo es cuestión de estar concentrada – dijo poniéndose en pie e intentando acercarse más, pero esta vez al caer el golpe fue más fuerte y logro hacer una fisura en el hielo. Auch… Eso sí había dolido. InuYasha al principio se preocupo pero al ver que la cosa no paso a mayores, además, al ver esto, como era de esperar, InuYasha también estallo en carcajadas. Solo que a Kagome, eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ahora sí que estaba eufórica.

¡Cállate! ¡Ya deja de reírte idiota! – grito con las mejillas rojas de ira.

¡No! ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo, así que tengo derecho de reírme todo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana! – ¡Ja! Él tenía razón, ella debía disculparse primero.

Idiota, como si tú fueras un experto patinador.

Pues al parecer puedo mantener el equilibrio más tiempo que tu, tonta – dijo burlón.

¡No me digas tonta! ¡Imbécil!

¡Loca!

¡Estúpido!

¡Histérica!

¡¿Histérica yo?! ¡pues yo seré histérica, pero tú eres un miedoso!

¡No soy ningún miedoso, niña loca!

¿Ah, no? ¡Tú no querías ni siquiera ponerte los patines, cobarde!

Pues yo seré cobarde, pero en la pista nadie es más torpe que tú.

¡Tú también te caíste!

Sí, pero no rompí el hielo con mi trasero.

¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que todos los presentes observaban la discusión como si de una película se tratase. Muchos estaban riéndose y otros negando con la cabeza diciendo "niños". En fin, era un espectáculo divertido.

Bueno, no le veo otra explicación a que en el hielo haya una fisura.

¡Uish! ¡Ni que tú fueras un Adonis en persona, InuYasha! ¡Eres un grosero, desconsiderado, estúpido, egoísta, celoso, posesivo, y además te quejas por todo!

Por parte del público se escucho un enorme "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." y algunas risas mal disimuladas.

¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la loca que quiso venir aquí en primer lugar! – dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

¡Solo quería divertirme un rato contigo! ¡¿Acaso a tú…?! ¿No quieres estar conmigo? – el publico entero dirigió miradas asesinas a InuYasha, el cual empezaba a sudar frío. – ¿Sabes qué? Me voy – sentenció.

E de K-Kagome-Dios ...

Kagome lo ignoró y como pudo, salió de la pista de patinaje dispuesta a marcharse.

¡N-No Kagome, espera! – intento seguirla pero cayó al hielo de nuevo. No le quedo más opción que ver como ella tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba. – Maldición – masculló.

xoxoxox

Bien, oficialmente la había cagado. Por más que ella volviera a insistir, no volvería a ir a una pista de patinaje. Ahora la cuestión era que hacer para que Kagome lo perdonase. Como siempre, iría por Miroku a pedirle algún consejo, que terminaría en una de sus perversiones y al final tendría que actuar por el mismo. Tendría que hacer el ridículo un poco y tener que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, pero… Ya estaba acostumbrado, ¿no?

xoxoxox

**N/A: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi primer fic y en realidad creo que no me salió tan mal. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Peachilein! Aunque ya sea bastante tarde. Espero que te guste ;)

*** Enlace del foro ¡Siéntate:** foro / SI% C3% 89NTATE/84265 /

De Se despide Tsuki-chan Scouts ̴


End file.
